Chaine de Markov
by tears of the hells
Summary: Quand les descendants de nos héros favoris retrouvent un étrange artéfact datant de plus de trois cent ans....et si tout n'était que le résultat qu'une étrange succesion d'événements.


**Spoiler :** aucun en particulier

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, c'est juste une idée comme ça

**Saison :** Futur

**Genre :** Anticipation/ Action/ Aventure

**Résumé :** Quand les descendants de nos héros favoris retrouvent un étrange artéfact datant de plus de trois cent ans...et si tout n'était que le résultat qu'une étrange succesion d'événements.

**Note de l'auteur : **Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fiction

Département X Delta 4

Ceinture d'Orion

Année : 3560 année vectorienne (équivalent 1765, année terrienne)

_Peur, trou noir, vide..._

La jeune femme s'était réveillée avec un horrible mal de crâne, à croire qu'un troupeau d'éléphant dansait le tango et piétinait sans pitiée son pauvre cerveau. Elle se releva légèrement, la vision plus que trouble et se rendit compte avec une certaine ironie que ce qui lui faisait lieu de demeure était un vaiseau contrebandier Tal'Ec...Un cargo pour être précise. Qu'est ce que lui disait son sergent instructeur déjà ? Ah oui...Etre pris par des Tal'Ec était synonyme de mort ou d'esclavage...Mais pourquoi donc n'avait elle pas écouter son capitaine ? Pourquoi ? C'était quand même pas compliqué de rester les fesses collées dans un croiseur non ? Et bien pour le lieutenant Izzie Secura de l' I.S.A il fallait croire que oui.

« Cesse de tagiverser, on croirai un Vaughon en train de changer une ampoule »

A noter que cette espèce est l'une des plus stupides et répugnante de la ceinture d'Orion. Donc notre chère compagne faisait route vers une planète de contrebande pour y être vendue comme esclave...Les hellgasts allaient être ravis. Songeant vaguement à un plan d'évasion pour éviter de finir en servante pour le reste de ses jours, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite les alarmes hurler...s'en suivit d'un choc très violent...

_Oh merde...mon crâne..._

C'est avec ces charmantes pensées que notre jeune amie reprit conscience. Un liquide poisseux coulant de son crâne ouvert et collant ses joli cheveux couleur de miel dans un magma sanglant. Prise de vertiges, elle se releva avec un semblant d'équilibre et compris avec effroi que le reste de la cabine avait été déprésurisé...De là où elle se trouvait; la jeune femme pouvait constater l'étendue des dégâts ainsi qu'une effroyable nouvelle...qui avait attrait à une certaine carte qui indiquait que la ceinture d'Orion se trouvait à quelque milliards d'années lumières de là. Comment ? Aucune idées...Quoiqu'une supernova aie été présente non loin de l'accident ? Faille spacio temporelle ? Tout était possible. C'est donc avec l'idée persistante et désagréable de savoir qu'on va mourir, qu'elle se résolut à compter les moutons...Quite à crever, autant s'occuper l'esprit. Evaluant la situation, elle jugea qui ne lui restait plus grand chose en dioxygène et que les réserves d' eau mise à la disposition des captifs pouvait lui suffire pour quatre jours environ...une semaine si elle se rationnait suffisament. L'ordinateur de bord avait se laps de temps pour découvrir une planète habitable et y attérir en urgence...Bien que notre lieutenant préférât qu'une météorite vienne percuter l'astronef.

_En espérant que le général Kellen verse une large pension à ma famille en échange des services rendu pour Vecta...Quite à y passer...Autant qu e quelqu'un en profite._

Elle passa donc trois longues journées, seule, ayant pour unique compagnon, les cadavres axphixiés et congelés des extravectans qui évoluaient en une danse macabre dans le cocpit. Izzie murmura une énième fois qu'un astéroïde serait le bienvenue quand l'ordinateur de bord la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

«Planète E98FX56, Système Pégase,4 année lumière »

Déclama la voix robotisée de l'intéligence artificielle. La jeune femme n'en cru pas ses oreilles... 4 années lumières...une broutilles ! Encore aurait il fallu que le vaisseau entre en hyper espace..Et que ses abrutis de Tal'Ec ne lui enlève pas...Avec exitation, Rebecca tâta une zone près de son cou avant d'exulter de joie. Dans leur joie de saisir un officier féminin...Ils avaient oublier de lui enlever son kit de survie...Grave erreur...Très bonne nouvelle. Ses yeux bleux brillèrent légèrement dans le noir...l'une des particularité de sa race et ça peau se couvrit d'une légère nuance ambrée, signe de son contentement. Appuyant sur le pad de contrôle, Son corps se couvrit d'une légère lumière bleutée. Bon ça la laisserait épuisée, puisque le bouclier thermique usait de son énergie vitale. Avec un pâle sourire, elle desactiva la porte de la cellule qui avait été dévérouillée à la suite de l'accident. Avançant difficilement dans l'allée encombrée de cadavres, Rebecca appuya sur le bouton de contrôle de l'hyper espace en desactivant au passage l'inteligence artificielle qui lui bloquerait automaitquement la commande. En effet, une erreur de calcul, et la jeune femme se retrouvait à quelque millard d'années lumières de sa destination. Izzie entra les dernières coordonnées avant de rentrer dans un module de survie. C'était petit, exigu...mais toujours plus facile à larguer qu'une pièce entière du vaisseau...Elle resterait dans un état de stase...Pour une heure ou trois cents ans.

Atlantis, 2025

Le jeune lieutenant James Sheppard parcourait les couloir avec l'autorité de celui qui possède les meilleurs résultat en vol après son père.,Ainsi qu'une bonne education terrienne. Il possédait les yeux vert de sa mère et le sourire enjôleur de son célèbre géniteur Il pouvait être fier de son patrimoine génétique...C'était certain. De plus qu'on allait lui attribuer une vrai équipe d'exploration...vrai de vrai...Rien qu'à lui ! Bon d'accord...ça ne serait que la trentième...donc des missions mineures mais il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Ainsi, ils partiraient dans moins d'une heure sur le continent. Des Athosiens avaient retrouvé un artéfact des plus étrange.

Alex Rodney, scientifique devant l'éternel, se précipita sur la plage. Elle tenait de sa mère, son physique gracieux et de son père, l'intellect...Aucune crainte, la relève était assurée. Derrière elle, se tenait les jumaux de Teyla et de Ronon, Aalya et Lucas. La jeune femme s'approcha avec suspicion du module de survie. Il paraissait extrêment avancée, technologiquement parlant mais très ancien.. pas de même facture que ce qui trouvait normalement sur cette planète. L'objet avait été rejetée sur le rivage et clignotait spasmodiquement depuis qu'il avait touché terre...Comme le rythme cardiaque d'une personne dans le coma...lentement, très lentement...Et s'accélérant de plus en plus. Après un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'essayer de l'ouvir. Il semblait contenir quelque chose de précieux. De si précieux, que le couvercle était bardé de symbôle incompréhensible.

Ils restèrent longtemps à contempler l'objet avant que le couvercle coulisse, laissant place au corps étrangement engoncée dans un gel bleutée, Le corps d'une femme, à peine plus âgée qu'eux. Couverte de blessure à peine refermée. James s'approcha du module, admirant la beauté fragile de cette frêle appariton, à la peau exangue et aux cheveux de miel. Elle portait un vêtement apparament militaire et ses doigts c'était refermée autour d'un médaillon...trois points formant une ligne brisée, suivie de glyphes plus ou moins incompréhensible. Le jeune homme posa une main sur la poitrine de l'inconnue qui enflait et desenflait au rythme de sa respiration avant qu'elle ne se redresse d'un coup et déclare d'une voix étrange, rauque et hachée.

«Ego...animo... »

Avant de se laisser retomber dans un geste de lassitude extrême, ses yeux se fermant douloureusement à la lueur du Soleil...Elle ne rêvait pas. Un groupe d'humain était attroupée autour d'elle...Mais pourquoi la peau de leur visage ne changeait elle pas de couleur ? Ami ou Ennemi ? Izzie n'en savait rien. Leur épiderme restait obstinément terne...Impassible...La jeune femme était perdue. Une main délicate remonta jusqu'à son crâne et tâta la blessure. Ouverte. Evidemment, la stase prolongée avait sûremement empêché la cicatrisation des blessures.

Sheppard pris simplement parti de la ramener à la base sous les repproches contrariés de la scientifique du groupe

« Lieutenant, tu vas pas faire ça...James ! Tu es totalement irresponsable ! »

Baragouinait 'elle dans un language inconnue d'Izzie qui tentait d'en savoir plus. Peine perdue. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant le vaisseau. Ils étaient au moins évolué...Bonne nouvelle. La jeune femme pourrait rentrer à la maison. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa famille avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Contre coups des trois cents ans passés en état de végétation ?


End file.
